pernikahan mereka!
by L. LawlietRyuzaki-kun
Summary: Finally they got together as they always wanted. but someone showed up. Reader(Kiera)x Ryuho. Request dari reader. maaf kalau jelek dan Gaje.


**Pernikahan Mereka!**

Hai! Saya Suri-chan. Ung, sebenarnya fic kali ini pun bukan buatan saya, karena saya beneran gak bisa bikin cerita. Untuk kedua kalinya, ini fic Ketrin Shirouki... Lagi. Tapi bukan hasil maling kok! Dia minta ini di post atas request seorang reader, bernama Kirana ato Kiera yang bakal jadi tokoh utama di fic ini.

Oya, lom ada yang aduin aku kalo aku nyuri fic nya si Ketrin kan? Dan fic ini mengambil tempat di Omega. Bilanglah waktu bronzies umurnya 23. Umur OC juga 23 (kayaknya.)

dan Ketrin juga berpesan kalau cerita ini hanya cerita sekedar cerita karena waktunya kacau. Seharusnya waktunya gak dimajukan, tapi dia gak berani buat cerita dimana anak-anak umur 13 taun menikah. Abnormal kan?

Selamat menikmati!

.

.

* * *

Sanctuary masih tenang dan sunyi. Yah wajar, pulanya masih jam 3 pagi. Tapi itu tak menjadi alasan bagi seorang gadis yang memanggil Ellysion diluar kuil Virgo.

"Astaga, Kiera-chan? Masuk deh masuk!" Ellysion menarik tangan Kiera untuk memasuki kuilnya dan kakaknya.

Fudo sendiri juga sedang teler(?) alias ngorok (?) karena kelamaan meditasi. Jadi hanya berdua gadis itu yang berbincang.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu, Ellysion! Aku gak mau buat langkah yang salah!" Kiera memegang tangan Ellysion agak erat.

Ellysion menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kiera-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Elly.

Kiera menarik nafas panjang. "Kouga bilang si Ryuho ada curhat sama dia.."

"Jadi apa katanya?"

"Si Ryuho.. rencananya mau.. melamar aku..."

Bagaikan pedang mengelus(?) kepala Ellysion, dengan kencangnya dia, "AAAPAAAA YANG KAUU BILAAANGG?! RYUHO MAU MEMINANG KAMU!?"

Fudo langsung menjerit terkejut dan berlari ke arah asal suara. Tapi dengan alangkah sialnya, dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"KEBAKARAAN! KEBAKARAAN! HELP ME! HELP ELLYSION!"

Nah, coba kalian bayangkan Spongebob yang dengan gaya gila-gilaannya membawa sebuah fire extinguisher dan menyemprotkannya bagai orang gila. Setelah dibayangkan, silahkan membayangkan kembali dengan Spongebob di ganti jadi Fudo yang sedang pakai tunic putih (baju tidur).

Sekarang, ruangan dimana kedua gadis itu tadinya ngobrol kini dipenuhi busa putih berkat aksi bodoh Fudo.

"Oni-san! Ada apaan sih?!" seru Elly setengah terkejut, setengah cengo.

"Lha? Tadi yang teriak bukannya neriakin lagi kebakaran kuil ini?"

Elly dan Kiera sweatdrop. "Makanya, Nii-san! Kalo dibilangin jangan kebanyakan makan makanan pedas ya jangan! Kan jadi kemimpian yang panas panas!" sewot Elly.

"Ooh, pantes tadi aku gak sengaja mimpiin kamu pake bikini." Fudo langsung sadar apa yang dikatakannya. "Ups, keceplosan."

Urat nadi muncul di dahinya Elly. "Mending lo balik tidur sana, Nii-saan!" Ellysion tanpa ragu-ragu menyepak Fudo sampai nembus atap kuil dan masuk ke kamar tidur Kiki.

"Ki, saya numpang tidur disini ya.." Fudo membereskan debu-debu di bajunya, juga ditambahkan benjolan sana sini di kepalanya.

"Bo- Boleh deh." Kiki hanya sweatdrop dan bergeser ke samping agar ada tempat buat si Virgo.

Kembali ke kuil virgo, Ellysion tetap masih sulit mempercayai kawannya yang satu ini bakal menikah.. Yah mereka sudah dibilang dewasa, jadi apa juga anehnya.

"Jadi gimana? kamu bakalan say yes?" tanya Elly.

Kiera menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Aku gak tau. Aku gugup. Aku sama Ryuho memang uda pacaran untuk beberapa lama tapi hanya saja.. Aku sekarang ini akan menghadapi pilihan dengan tanggung jawab besar.."

Elly tersenyum. "Hei, yang pacarnya Ryuho itu kan kamu. Ya kamu donk! Harus bisa bertanya pada diri sendiri. Apakah aku siap untuk ini atau tidak. Gitu dong."

Kiera masih memasang wajah ragu. "Haa~h. Aku jadi gugup." Ujarnya sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Oya, coba sebentar ya." Ellysion berteleport entah kemana, dan kemudian kembali dalam waktu beberapa saat. Ternyata dia menjemput Chiaki.

"Lha? Kenapa Kiera-chan ikutan disini?" tanya Chiaki bingung.

Elly kembali menjelaskan situasi yang sama, Chiaki tersenyum gembira. "Waah! Longlast niee! Congrats nih!"

"Tapi aku masih grogi!" protes Kiera.

"Itu harus kamu yang menentukan, Kiera-chan. Bukan kami. Tapi kamu hebat juga ya! Laku amat!" seru Chiaki.

"Jadi.. memang aku yang harus menentukan?"

Elly dan Chiaki mengangguk. Kiera menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya dia sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat. Yah itu kalau Ryuho beneran melamar dia.

* * *

Keesokannya, jantung Kiera berdegup gak karuan. Ryuho mengajak Kiera berkeliling sekitar Rozan. Ketika mereka sampai di air terjun dimana biasanya Dohko berada.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat Dohko-san. Cerita ayah membuatku kagum. Tapi kalau mereka memang sudah dibangkitkan, mereka dimana?" gumam Ryuho.

"Ibu Chiaki, Henna juga menghilang. Ayah Chiaki, Shiva untunglah sudah bangun dari komanya."

(Ketrin's note: buat Shiva, gak mungkin 20 tahun koma terus kan? Di fic Piknik Amburadul aja uda 14 koma! Ajaib banget tuh merak #ditampol)

"Ano.. Ryuho-kun.. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ngajak aku kemari?" tanya Kiera tiba-tiba.

Sekilas Kiera melihat pipi Ryuho memerah sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba Ryuho sudah berbalik dan menyodorkan kotak kecil. Tak hanya itu saja, Ryuho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiera.

Kiera langsung blush. "Ryu- Ryuho-kun?" Kiera mau mundur, tapi Ryuho duluan mendekapnya.

"Haha, kau cantik deh waktu merona." Sahut Ryuho.

Kiera menggembungkan pipinya. "Aah! Bawel!"

"Tapi apakah kau masih cantik jikalau aku mengatakan.."

Ryuho mundur selangkah dan berlutut. "Kau mau bersamaku dan menjadi pendampingku?"

Kiera melebarkan matanya. Perkataan Kouga memang sepenuhnya benar. Dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menolaknya?" Kiera tersenyum dan memeluk Ryuho agak erat.

Ryuho tersenyum senang dan memakaikan cincin perak yang dibawanya ke jari manis pacarnya.. ah tidak.. Pacar bukanlah kalimat yang tepat, melainkan tunangan.

"Sesuai dugaanku.. kau terlihat cantik, melebihi apapun di pandanganku." Ryuho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiera dan mencium pelan Kiera.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Pernikahan pasangan bahagia ini akan dilaksanakan di air terjun Rozan, tempat yang sama ketika Ryuho melamar Kiera.

Dan di ruang pengantin, Kiera di rias oleh saint cewek (baca: Paradox, Integra, Sonia, Chiaki, Ellysion, Shaina, Marin)

"Nah, semuanya sudah siap!"

Kiera memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan, dan berekor. Rambut hitam panjangnya di tata bergelombang dan bunga sebagai penghias di sisi kanan rambutnya.

Wajahnya diberi sedikit make-up tapi tetap terlihat cantik. "Kyaa, aku jadi penasaran gimana ekpresi Ryuho!" seru Paradox.

Shaina agak sweatdrop. "Dox, lo gak punya perasaan sama naga-naga itu lagi kan?" tanya Shaina agak curiga.

"Ya enggak lah!" Paradox ikutan sweatdrop.

"Okay, mari kita lanjut!"

Ketika bel dibunyikan, semuanya memasuki altar pernikahan. Ayah Chiaki, Shiva juga disana. Saori lah yang akan menyatukan mereka berdua. Ryuho sudah menunggu dengan tuksedo putih dan bunga turquoise di kantong tuksedonya.

Pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan Kiera yang sudah ditata rapi dan bunga yang berwarna sama di pegangannya. Ryuho jadi blush, asli membuat semua tertawa.

Shiryu mengulurkan sikunya dan Kiera menggandengnya. Musik dimulai mereka berjalan mendekati Saori dan Ryuho. Beberapa janji diucapkan.. mereka kini sudah terjalin.

Pesta resepsionis juga tak kalah meriah. Sebenarnya terlalu meriah ketika Schiller dan Seiya berulah. Tapi yang penting mereka berpesta dengan riah. Chiaki menikmati pesta itu dengan ayahnya disampingnya.

Malam-malamnya, kedua pasangan baru itu mendapat kamar mereka sendiri tentunya. Kiera membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Chiaki dan Ellysion. Ryuho baru memasuki kamarnya ketika selesai mandi.

Tiba-tiba Ryuho tersenyum licik. "Sayaang" Ryuho memeluk pinggang istrinya, dan sukses membuat wajah Kiera lebih merah dari kepiting rebus (?)

"Ke-Kenapa Ryuho-kun?" Kiera super squat jantung(?)

"Gimana malam pertama kita?" godanya.

Kiera makin merona. "KYAAAA! MESUM AH! MESUM!"

Diluar ketika Ellysion dan Chiaki masih duduk dan menikmati malam, mereka mendengar jeritan sahabat mereka. Mereka langsung sweatdrop.

"Itu memang bakal ever lasting ato cuman sampai 3 bulan aja pernikahannya?" tanya Chiaki agak khawatir.

Tanpa diduga, bukan Ellysion yang menjawab. "Tenang, pasangan muda bisa konyol-konyol seperti itu."

Seorang wanita berkaca mata, bermata merah dan biru, bersurai pirang panjang dan dikepang dan memakai dress panjang menjawab pertanyaan Chiaki. Chiaki dan Elly melihat wanita itu agak bingung.

"Anu, nyonya kok belum ada kulihat setelah seharian ini?" tanya Elly dengan sopan untuk menghindari sakit hati oleh pihak manapun.

"Haha, saya baru saja datang. Saya agak sibuk tadinya." Sahut wanita itu.

"Silahkan duduk bersama kami, nyonya." Tawar Chiaki.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Tak usah, terima kasih. Saya harus pergi lagi. Omong-omong, apa saya boleh tahu nama kalian berdua?"

"Saya Hasegawa Chiaki, ini Ellysion."

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Senang bertemu. Nama saya Hasegawa Michiyo." Wanita itu membungkuk.

"Wah, kita sama-sama Hasegawa!" seru Chiaki riang.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pelan kepala Chiaki. Entah kenapa Chiaki merasa hangat. lalu dia permisi pergi. Anehnya dia berjalan pergi sampai benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan malam.

Ellysion merasa familiar dengan nama wanita itu, sampai akhirnya dia sadar bersamaan dengan Chiaki. "Hasegawa Michiyo?!"

"I-Ibu?" Chiaki menoleh ke arah dimana wanita itu menghilang. "Ibu.. Apa itu memang kau?" bisik Chiaki yang kini sudah mengalirkan setetes air mata.

Di tempat lain, Shiva menatap bulan sendirian sambil merokok. "Haah.. Henna, kamu dimana.. Aku yakin kau belum pergi ke alam sana, tapi setidaknya beri aku jawaban.." lirih Shiva sedih.

"Jawaban apa?"

Wanita itu kembali muncul, tapi tak seperti sebelumnya, dia tak memakai kaca mata, dia tak mengepang rambutnya. Pemandangan indah yang ditunggu Shiva selama bertahun-tahun.

"Henna.." bisiknya terkejut dan rindu.

Henna tersenyum. Shiva berkedip sekali dan Henna menghilang. "Itu hanya ilusi? Tapi kenapa kau menangis Henna?" Shiva mulai menangis dan terisak di malam sunyi itu.

_Bersamaan dengan mekarnya sebuah kebahagiaan, mekar juga kesedihan terdalam. Rindu menyelubungi hati dan pikiran. Tak tentu arah jalan dengan mata yang tertutup seperti ini. Kapan kau kembali?_

Owari~

* * *

Setelah dibaca, rada sedih. Ini fic bahagia ato sedih? Yah, begitulah deh.. saya dan Ketrin berharap reader menikmati fic ini.


End file.
